


fuck sluts, get money

by 404pagenotfound



Series: 😏 bimbo time [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex with foreign objects, Spanking, bimbo, codpiece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404pagenotfound/pseuds/404pagenotfound
Summary: gamzee takes his turn fucking fem slut kurloz. ft. gamzee's codpiece
Relationships: Kurloz Makara/Gamzee Makara
Series: 😏 bimbo time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	fuck sluts, get money

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't read the first part, you might wanna read the first part. or don't. anyway how could you expect me to leave my best boy gamzee out of all the fun?

Kurloz giggles softly in excitement, moving towards a hidden part of the bubble. He was so busy these days, and his invertibrother was  _ so  _ demanding, but he tried his best! Even though it was kind of hard to keep track of all the stuff he needed.

Unlocking the memories was kind of weird, ‘cause everything in his head was a little fuzzy. But it’s  _ always  _ been that way, right? Thinking is just so hard sometimes! Good thing Gamzee and Damara did all that for him! So it was fine.

It was quiet in this part of the bubble, and he could unlock his memory, the ominous halls opening up for him. His shoes click softly on the floor as he steps in, the stone grating shut behind him. He giggles a little. Creepy! He wasn’t scared, though, not at all, ‘cause Gamzee was waiting for him! And he really really missed Gamzee, it’d been, like, forever!

He makes his way down the twisting hall, humming softly to himself. Gamzee sure liked to make things difficult! It takes a while to reach him, sitting on a waist high slab in an empty chamber, by himself. Kurloz beams, and Gamzee huffs softly, sliding off the slab so he’s standing as Kurloz comes over.

“Hi Gamzee!” He chirps, playing with his skirt a little as he goes over to Gamzee. Gamzee watches him with his usual indifference, looking a little grumpy. “I got the thing you wanted!”

“And nobody noticed?” Kurloz frowns a little, thinking.

“Umm … probably not! People don’t usually pay too much attention to me when I’m not getting fucked by them!” He says, pulling the coat out of his sylladex. “Here!” Gamzee takes it, and puts it away. His eyes linger on the curve of Kurloz’s hips and his almost exposed ass.

“You motherfuckin’ sure about that? Seems like you want everyone’s eyes on your fine self.” He blushes, a little, because Gamzee’s usually not so nice about his phrasing. Usually he just calls him a whore or a slut or something and tells him to go away.

“Yeah! Everyone’s pretty used to me!” He says. “They just think I’m dumb … maybe I am, a little, but they don’t really care what I do as long as I’m not bothering them!” He grins, his hair falling into his face a little. “So you see, I’m kinda really good at this stuff!”

“Guess a whore like you gotta be good at somethin’, huh?” And they were back to the name calling. It totally didn’t help that Gamzee’s words made his nook feel so super empty. Kurloz bites his lip, his thighs tensing a little.

“I’m good at lots of stuff!” Kurloz protests, folding his arms. It presses his rumblespheres together, makes their cleavage even deeper. Gamzee’s eyes drift down, and back up to his face.

“Anything besides getting bulged down?” He asks, and Kurloz blushes.

“Um … maybe not. But you wouldn’t know how great I am at that!” He smiles again, getting into Gamzee’s space. Gamzee was so much taller than him, it made his nook achey to think about how big he might be. And honestly, his codpiece gave Kurloz plenty of ideas alone. “I’m a really, really good bucket…” He teases, his hand coming to rest on Gamzee’s stomach, looking up at him through his lashes. “Wanna see?”

Gamzee turns purple through his smudged paint, but his eyes are glued to Kurloz. 

“Brother, that’s so motherfuckin’ dirty…” He mumbles. He wants it, though. Kurloz can tell. He giggles, his hand drifting lower to play with Gamzee’s codpiece. He knows he can’t feel it, not that good, but it looks so hot. It’s honestly so thick and hard, something that would stretch him so nicely, he can’t stop thinking about it, forcing its way into his nook, his ass, sucking on it and moaning, dripping a puddle onto the floor.

“I have a fun idea!” He chirps, his nook starting to wetten his thighs. “Something really, really fun!”

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

“What if yoooou … fucked meeee … with your codpiece?” He asks, giggling. Gamzee’s eyes narrow, but his pupils are super big, and they don’t leave him at all, undressing what little he had to with his eyes.

“You really are just completely shameless.” He growls, and Kurloz shrugs a bit. Whatever! As long as he got his nook filled he didn’t really care what anyone thought of him. “Who’d have thought I’d end up having to work with a whore like you?”

“Don’t be like that…” He pouts as Gamzee pulls away, moving behind him. Kurloz spins to look at him, his skirt fluttering around his thick thighs. “Don’t tell me you don’t think it’d be fun…” He walks back over, and Gamzee’s lip curls at him. “Maybe I am a whore, but I’d be a perfect little whore for you if you let me…” He’s in Gamzee’s space again, and Gamzee growls, forcing him backwards abruptly, grabbing his hips. His hands come down to grip his ass under his skirt, squeezing the sensitive flesh so it’ll bruise, mark him up like his property. Kurloz whimpers softly, pressing up against him. The codpiece presses against Kurloz’s stomach, and the slab digs into his back, and he feels trapped in the best way. Who knew Gamzee wanted to play so rough! Well … maybe it wasn’t such a surprise, but it sure did get his nook wet!

Gamzee moves one hand up from his ass so it can grip his hair, tugging his head back to bare his throat. A gasp leaves Kurloz’s lips as he’s manhandled, forced to turn and bend over the slab. His skirt rides up his fat ass, exposing him to Gamzee now. He spreads his legs eagerly, showing off his cute little plugged ass and gaping, slutty nook.

“Look at you. You’re disgusting. You fucking whore, begging for my codpiece. You think you’re good enough for that?” His nook drools at the insult, making him squirm. 

“I’m not, no, I’m not good enough, Gamzee! I want it so bad, though, please!” He begs. Gamzee chuckles softly, and the warm flush of shame coursing through him makes his eyes flutter shut, his nook clenching around nothing. 

His eyes fly open as Gamzee’s hand cracks across his ass, hard, feeling his ass bounce and jiggle from the impact. He moans, the pain lighting up his body in all the right ways.

“You deserve this.”

“I do! I do, please, Gamzee, please punish me!” Kurloz gasps, and cries out loudly as he’s spanked again.

“Spreading your legs for anyone like a horny little barkbeast.” Another spanking. He whimpers out a moan, unable to think clearly he’s so turned on.

“I can’t help it, master! Please, I’m so, so horny…” His nook is flooding itself, and Gamzee scoffs.

“Motherfucking slut.” His hand comes down again, but instead of hitting his ass, he spanks him over his nook. Kurloz’s head bows as he lifts his hips, crying out in pain and pleasure. “Poor little bimbo slut, can’t stand that he’s all empty.”

“I c-can’t take it, I need your help,  _ please! _ ” He sobs, pressing back against him, feeling his own fluids sticky on his thighs, all the way down to his knees. Gamzee growls with satisfaction, and Kurloz can finally, finally feel his codpiece, pressing at his sloppy entrance. He whimpers, the piece already feeling so impossibly big as he presses the head in.

“You’d better thank me, you slut.” He demands, and Kurloz’s mouth falls open as he drives deeper into him, breathy moans falling from his plump lips as he’s entered.

“Ohh, ohh, Gamzee! Thank you! Thank you for fucking my nook with your holy codpiece!” He cries, mindless. He clenches around the length as it fills him, deeper and deeper, forcing his nook to open and accommodate it.

“It feels good, doesn’t it? Answer your better when they speak to you, whore!”

“It does, oh it feels sooo good!” He whimpers, and Gamzee thrusts, forcing the last inch into him. Kurloz cries out, unable to stop the whorish little moans and yelps falling from his lips as Gamzee pulls back and thrusts in.

“Stupid bitch. This is the only thing you’re really good for. Keeping your master happy and distracting those blasphemous motherfuckers while I do all the real work. You’re just a pailing doll, aren’t you? Your holes always open and greedy, ready to be fucked, ready to be used!” Kurloz moans his agreement, losing his mind to the feeling of the massive codpiece in him. He feels so close already, the stretch of it so rough, Gamzee’s hands gripping and bruising his fat little thighs, forcing his nook open around him.

“Please play with my bulge? Please?”

“No. Whores like you can cum from getting your hole stuffed.” Kurloz whines, burying his face in his arms, pressing desperately back against him. His poor bulge squirmed between his legs, trying to find any sort of stimulation. Gamzee thrusts hard, and Kurloz squeezes around the codpiece, hitting him in just the right spot.

“There, Gamzee, please, harder!” He begs, and Gamzee listens, driving in over and over, nailing his sweet spot again and again.

He’s forced through his orgasm hard, crying with pleasure and trembling, gripping the slab as Gamzee continues to fuck his gaping nook, forcing it open around his codpiece. He whimpers, but presses back against him, the oversensitivity hurting so good.

“What a disgusting little slut, spilling all over your fucking self.” He growls, and Kurloz just moans his agreement. “Fuck. Fuck!” He pulls out of Kurloz, making him let out a little sob, pressing back, only to earn himself another spank. “Don’t fucking move unless I tell you to.” Gamzee snaps.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” He whimpers, trying to keep still. Then, his hair is gripped again, forcing him down off the table. He gasps as he’s forced to his knees, the dripping codpiece pressed to his lips.

“Lick up your fucking mess, whore.” He snaps, and Kurloz obeys eagerly, looking up at Gamzee as he licks a stripe of his own material off of the cloth, moaning softly. He can’t get enough of it once he’s started, mouthing at the fabric eagerly and squirming on his knees, looking up at his master with big eyes. Gamzee’s twisted grin makes him whimper, and Gamzee grabs his hair again. “Open your mouth.” Kurloz willingly lets him guide him down his codpiece, the fabric filling his mouth completely. He chokes on it, and it makes him clench around nothing, his nook sopping wet again. Gamzee holds his head in place firmly. “Suck on it, and I’ll let you have my bulge.” Kurloz’s eyes flutter shut as he’s manhandled, forced to suck on the fabric, his tongue laving around the fabric.

He whines at the loss when Gamzee pulls out of his mouth, and Gamzee snarls.

“Shut the motherfuck up. You’ll get what you want.” He snaps, and he slowly pulls his bulge out. Kurloz’s eyes light up, a shivery moan escaping him as Gamzee grabs his hair again.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, please!” He whimpers, and Gamzee guides his bulge between Kurloz’s lips. His bulge is huge, it forces his jaw wide open, the sensation of it on his lips sending electric tingles down his spine. Sucking on his codpiece was hot, but something about Gamzee’s fat bulge squirming its way down his throat made him so excited. His eyes flutter shut at the taste and scent of his bulge, heavy on his tongue, sending him deep into his mindless, whorish bliss.

“Yeah, you fucking like that, don’t you?” He growls, forcing it down Kurloz’s throat, choking him on it. He couldn’t breathe, and it was just perfect. Gamzee holds him in place firmly, starting to fuck his throat, completely disregarding how Kurloz might feel about it. Being used felt so good, the heavy haze of lust in his mind completely ruining his ability to think. “Fuck. Touch yourself. Fuck your sloppy nook while I fuck your mouth.” He demands, and Kjrloz moans softly, eager to comply.

His hand drifts between his thighs, brushing over his sensitive nook lips briefly before eagerly plunging two fingers into his greedy little hole. It’s still loose from Gamzee’s codpiece, and he adds another finger, whining softly around Gamzee’s bulge as he fucks himself. He’d much rather have a bulge up him, but he could do this too. He just wanted to be on his knees forever, but Gamzee was going faster, groaning softly as his bulge swells in his mouth. Kurloz whimpers eagerly for it, begging wordlessly for him to spill down his throat, his fingers curling, nailing his g-spot every time.   
  
“Shit, oh, motherfucker better swallow!” He groans, forcing his bulge all the way down Kurloz’s throat and spilling. Kurloz swallows eagerly, moaning softly at the feeling of his slurry spilling into his throat. He cums around his fingers at the sensation, eyes fluttering shut, panting hard through his nose. Gamzee pulls out, allowing Kurloz to lap at his slowly retracting bulge, pressing worshipping kisses to his length.

“Mm … I was  _ so  _ right..” He mumbles, still trying to bring his brain back from sex.

“Right about what?”

“That was fun!” He giggles, sitting back as he watches Gamzee fix himself up. Kurloz helps himself up, leaning heavily on the slab, his knees weak and his nook achey. Gamzee still can’t tear his eyes away, and Kurloz giggles again, feeling his eyes on his fat ass. “See? Told you I’m great at it!” He says, shooting him a sly little look. Gamzee’s lip curls.

“Completely shameless. You’re lucky it’s a good look on you.”

“I know! I’m the best, right?” He says, standing better now that he’s had time to readjust. “You’re fun, Gamzee. Maybe we could do it again next time?” He huffs, looking irritated, but he gives Kurloz a once over.

“Yeah. Can’t just waste a nice bulgesleeve like you, can I?”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah there's more of this now and i honestly kind of want to write even more. sorry for making the world a worse place


End file.
